Saying Goodbye To Katerina
by Aiden Stone
Summary: What if Elijah wasn't an illusion in 500 Years of Solitude? How would the suit wearing Original say goodbye to the woman who betrayed him, ruined his relationship with his family, and taught him to believe in love again? Maybe saying goodbye was harder than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so I was a little upset on why Elijah was just a hallucination in 500 Years of Solitude and it's probably because I'm a rock hard Kalijah fan. We all know that there's something between the these two and no offense to the Steferine fans out there, but Elijah did meet Katherine first. Anyway, this won't be a long fanfiction. It'll probably be just three or five chapters max and I'll probably post the 2nd chapter soon enough. Please enjoy and leave your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. If I did, then Katherine and Elijah would have been the main characters of the story. So no, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Just Like Last Spring<strong>

"Enough." Elijah's tone of voice was firm and it took both Damon and Katherine by surprise. The eldest Original looked at the eldest Salvatore with authority. Damon, knowing Elijah long enough to know he was one not to be messed with, simply smirked showing that he was not the least intimidated the suited Original.

"Oh goodie. You have a visitor." Damon mockingly announced to Katherine. "Well, I'm not sticking around to hear all your ex talk. Please Elijah, take your time." he said as Damon walked away.

Elijah shook his head at the Salvatore brother. He still has a lot to learn and controlling his ego was one of them. Elijah slowly walked to Katherine's deathbed. He could see the obvious pain that she was in. Her hair had streaks of gray and her face was painted with mixtures of misery and beauty. "Katerina." was all he could muster.

She looked at him with soft eyes and studied his features. His eyes, his nose, his lips. It was him. It was Elijah. With all the strength she had left she managed to mutter the words "You're here." and touch his cheek. It was real. It wasn't just another hallucination. Elijah has come and say goodbye.

Slowly Elijah took her hand that touched his skin. Her hand was cold and icy but her touch was filled with warmth. He gave a gentle kiss on her hand and gave it a squeeze. With one hand, he brushed through her hair, surprisingly, Katherine was able to slap away his hand. "No, Elijah, don't." She said. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Why did you come?" she asked. No matter what's happening, she's still Katherine Pierce. Simply hoping that Elijah came to say goodbye is something a pathetic starcrossed hopeless romantic would think and Katherine Pierce is nothing close to that.

"I have heard from Niklaus about your tragic becoming," Elijah said softly. The next words, Katherine saw was coming and made her heart jump. "I came here to say goodbye."

"I bet Klaus was happy about that news." Katherine replied, trying to avoid saying anything about Elijah's farewell. She had no response. She wasn't ready yet.

"Niklaus did come with me to gloat of what has become of you but for some reason he is not here." Elijah said. Noticing Katherine's ignorance of the true reason of his visit. "but Klaus is not significant right now." he said finally cornering Katherine. Once again, they stared into each others eyes trying to get lost in them once more.

"What do you want me to say Elijah?" Katherine replied in barely a whisper. "Ask for your forgiveness about how I betrayed you? How I ruined your relationship with Klaus? If your looking for an apology Elijah, you're not going to get it." she said as a tear started to dwell on her right eye. In her mind she's cursing, this is not a good time for waterworks.

"I needn't any apology from you Katerina, I've forgiven you a long time ago." Elijah simply said. "It is I who should be asking for your forgiveness." Katherine suddenly froze. "I apologize because I turned down your offer. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this predicament." he said softly as he squeezed Katherine's hand tighter. "Whatever it is that has become of you since I left, I take full responsibility of it."

Katherine raised her free hand and held onto Elijah's arm. "This isn't your fault, Elijah. Whatever is happening to me it's not because you left me. It's because I deserve it." she said assuringly, she tried to give him one of those Katherine Pierce signature grin but it turned out to look like a half smile. "I know that you loved Katerina but that girl isn't here anymore. Katerina died 500 years ago along with my humanity. But I want you to know that Katerina loved you, very much. You taught her a lot of things and you were there on the lowest point of her life. That girl loved you and so did I."

"I've been spending all this time looking for her, you know." Elijah said in a low voice. "Katerina, Katherine. I realize now that there is no difference. I fancied both of them." He paused. "I love you, Katherine." Katherine cringed the moment Elijah had said her Christian name. He slowly leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She put her head up as if telling Elijah to kiss her and Elijah obliged. It was a long passionate kiss from two lovers. It was desperate and longing, it was true affection.

Tears started streaming down Katherine's face. She knew that she and Elijah will never have a happy ever after. Even without her current state, there would still be many things that would keep her and Elijah apart. This moment was the only thing she could hold on to and she didn't want it to end but it had to. Elijah stood up and prepared to leave but he couldn't help but place one last kiss on Katherine's forehead. Just as he turned around Katherine was able to grab his arm. "I only have a little more time left. Stay." She begged him. The look on her eyes were just so familiar. "Elijah, please."

It was like dejavu all over again. Elijah remembered the last time Katherine made him stay with her. It was the day she offered to elope with him. To live as far away from Klaus as possible and to leave everything behind and it would just be them. He remembered the words he had told her. 'Goodbye Katerina' The two words he greatly regrets. He vowed he would never do it again so he replaced those vile words with another pair of words but this time, it wasn't bad anymore. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Dreams and Hallucinations<p>

Look out for that one. ;) Again, please do leave your reviews. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Heyyyaaaa! So, I'm back with the 2nd chapter of the story. Anyway, this is a reference from the episode in Season 2 entitled "Klaus". I can simply not make a Kalijah fanfic without this scene. This scene for me was the most perfect scene ever so I hope you guys appreciate it as much as I do. I'm really sick today by the way so that sucks. Thank you to those who reviewed, followed and put me and my story on their favorites. I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Dreams and Hallucinations<strong>

The light shone brightly at Katherine as she stood at the center of a beautiful garden. It was a place that seemed very familiar to her yet she could not place where she was. After 500 years, almost all of the places semmed the same to her. "You have to chase me!" she heard someone say. She turned around and saw herself running and laughing and she meant it. She saw herself with sincere happiness in her eyes for once. "You're meant to catch me."

"But if I catch you, the game will be over." Elijah was not far behind and suddenly Katherine remembered why this place was so familiar.

"England, 1492." she muttered to herself. She was audible but her past self and past Elijah didn't hear her and she didn't mind. She just let the memory play back to her.

"Thank you for entertaining me." Katerina politely said.

"You looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you." Elijah teased as Katerina took a seat. Her sincere smile turned into a small frown. Elijah couldn't help but notice the sudden sadness in her eyes.

"Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night." Katerina sadly replied.

"Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." Elijah answered. It was true. Klaus does live in his own rules. He plays his own game. No one knows that better than Elijah. It saddens Elijah to see his brother that way but whatever happens, Klaus is still his brother and the only thing he could do is support his cause and hope that someday someone or something would force him to change.

"He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose." Katerina's voice was low as if there was something she wanted to say but was afraid to say it.

"And yet..." Elijah wanted her to continue.

"I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all." Katerina answered honestly.

"Many a union has been built on much less." Elijah said matter-of-factly.

"Is it wrong to want more?" Katerina asked. Elijah was a bit taken aback with this question and so was Katherine. As much as Katherine wanted to say something, she couldn't speak. She knows that nothing she says would change anything so she let the memory continously play in her mind. She continuously watched as Elijah sat down next to Katerina.

"Do you have more with Trevor?" Elijah asks. His voice was lower than usual. He tried to mask his jealousy with curiosity and he hoped Katerina was not to notice it.

"Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?" Katerina answered. Elijah took a moment to process what Katerina had said. She looked at him with wondering eyes and Katherine knew that it wasn't just wonder but it was also a hope. Katherine couldn't help but admit to herself that at that time she had already fallen for Elijah and Katerina was hoping that her love would be returned just as Trevor hoped she would return his love to him.

"I do not believe in love, Katerina." Elijah answered, his voice was bland showing as little emotion as possible. Why would he believe in love after everything that he's been through? He has loved before and it ended with the woman he loved dead and him turned into a monster who couldn't die. As far as Elijah was concerned, he lived in a world where love does not exist.

"That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" Katerina asked and Elijah was once again taken aback. There was something with Katerina's statement that was so pure and naive yet so true. Katherine waited for a response, although she knows there wouldn't be any.

"Is this a memory you wish to come back to often?" A voice behind Katherine spoke. She turned around and saw it was modern day Elijah. She looked back and saw that Katerina and the other Elijah was gone and so was the garden. She turned her head to where Elijah stood and a flash of bright lights blinded her eyes.

Katherine opened her eyes and saw that she was still at the Salvatore mansion, lying in bed with Elijah by her side. He was brushing her hair with one hand and holding her hand with the other. Elijah smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Stay out of my head." Katherine said weakly.

"I was not the one who gave you that dream. I just went to have a peek." Elijah answered and smiled at Katherine. She smiled back. "I thought you did not remember that anymore."

"Why wouldn't I? It was the last time I was happy when I was human." Katherine said touching Elijah's cheek. "I was happy because I was with you."

"I had learned a lot of things because of that moment." Elijah said in a soothing voice. "You made me second guess my perspective."

"And on what would that be?" Katherine asked.

"On weakness." Elijah answered simply. "I had always thought that love was nothing more than a vampire's greatest weakness, a mere burden. You taught me differently." He paused. "You made me believe that love is the reason why we live. If it wasn't for my mother's love for my family, she would not turn us into what we are. If it wasn't for Trevor's love for you then you would have died in the hands of Klaus and we would not be here where we are at this exact moment."

"Ironic, since I'm dying at this exact moment." Katherine joked. Elijah, who knew that there were mo things that was ironic with his statement, just looked at her. How can Katherine Pierce, a woman who was known for her endurance and survival, announce her soon demise like she accepts it? "You know looking back at that memory from 1492, I realized how stupid I was." She says. Elijah looked at her with a puzzled look. "I was sincere, naive and innocent. A hopeless fool who believed in love..." her sentence was cut off by her coughing. She coughed hard and Elijah was alarmed. He took her and positioned next to her. He put his arms around her, rubbed her arm and offered his handkerchief. "I'm fine. Let me finish what I was saying." Katherine said as she took Elijah's handkerchief and wiped her mouth. "I was sincere, naive, innocent, foolish... And I was completely in love with you. I fell for you then, and I'm still falling for you now." she whispered.

She looked into Elijah's eyes and saw them glisten. He slowly leaned in to her and gave her a kiss. Unlike the last one, it was sweeter and much more refined. It sent electric shocks through the back of Katherine's spine and chills through Elijah's back. Elijah cupped Katherine's face and she let him. Who knows how much time she has left, so might as well make the most of it. Elijah suddenly pulled back.

"Let me into your mind." Elijah requested and Katherine nodded. Suddenly, everything spun and turned blurry. Katherine closed her eyes and counted to three and when she opened her eyes her whole surrounding had changed. It was night time and they were standing by the Brooklyn Bridge overlooking the city. Elijah stood next to Katherine and held her hand. "Do you remember this night, Katerina?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Days in New York<strong>

**A/N: Spoiler, this has EVERYTHING to do with 4x18. My mental and shipper feels had to do this chapter so please wait for it. Please leave a review. I love reading your reactions. It makes me feel like a legit writer. Hahaha. Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the long hiatus but my MS Word had problems. It caused me to rewrite everything. But I'm quite impressed with the new version I've made. I hope you will be too. Here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Days in New York<strong>

_The night lights sparkled as Katherine walked through the Brooklyn Bridge. Not a single car passed through, it's as if the whole city was dead. Katherine wasn't here for fun and games. Recently she has heard of this new cure for vampirism thing and she has given interest. It was a way to get free of Klaus and has given her plenty of possibilities. Now only if her informant would come on time._

_Katherine looked at her watch. It was 2:35am. Great. She had already been waiting for 20 minutes. She makes a mental note to herself to rip the heart out of her informant the moment she becomes out of use for her. She was about to get her phone and call the bitch when she heard a cry for help._

"_Katherine! Please! Please help me…" Jean, a red headed woman who looked to be in her early 30s and also Katherine's informant, said gasping for air and grasping on to Katherine's arm. Her neck had a wound that seemed to be a vampire bite, and a nasty one at that, she was pale as if almost drained out of blood. "The man… that man in a suit…" in a blink of an eye the head of the woman was three feet away from her body, that was still holding on to Katherine. Katherine pushed the corpse and had this disturbed look on her face. She looked up to see the perpetrator and she could not believe her eyes. It was Elijah._

"_A fighter, that woman." Elijah said as he gestured to the beheaded corpse of Jean. Katherine looked at him intently. There was blood on his face, hands, and shirt. He looked so rugged; Elijah has never been this messy. Usually after he kills a white handkerchief would materialize and he would wipe the stains away, and not a single drop could be found in his thousand dollar suits. There's something wrong with him._

"_Are you alright, Elijah?" she asks._

"_I've never been better, Miss Pierce." He answers. Miss Pierce? It's always been Katerina. Occasionally it would be Katherine. What the hell is going on here? "Your acquaintance Jean had told me you were looking for the peculiar cure." He said with a grin as he finally wiped his face with a handkerchief. "I am here to make sure you find it."_

"_Well, that would be impossible, since you killed my information." Katherine said crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow at the dashing Original._

"_You don't need her. I know where it is." Elijah said as he carried the corpse and threw it over the bridge along with her detached head. Katherine's ears perked up._

"_You do?" she asks straight up, trying to ignore Elijah's weird attitude._

"_Yes. It is on an island somewhere. The people of Mystic Falls have found a location." He says._

"_Wait, wait, wait. Isn't there a hunter's mark? You know the one that turns into some sort of map each time the hunter kills. Their hunter is Jeremy which means Little Gilbert already killed that much vampires." She said in disbelief._

"_Yes." Is the only thing Elijah could muster._

"_I know Jeremy Gilbert. He could not have killed that much in a short amount of time. There must be something more to it." Katherine said. Elijah sighed. Typical of Katherine Pierce to know every single detail of the story._

"_What is it to you how they did it?" Elijah said. Katherine looked at him in a disgusted manner. There really is something wrong with him. There was something in his eyes, it was so cold. Almost as if… No, it can't be._

"_What did they do, 'Lijah? What did they do to you?" She asked. She knew it. She should have known it the moment Elijah decapitated Jean's head. Elijah knew she knew as well and he didn't care. What he did care was the events that would happen after the confirmation._

"_They killed Kol. Every vampire in his line, died along with him. Thus, completing the mark." He said as if it was just a normal fact. So cold and unnerving for Katherine's taste._

"_Kol was your brother. One of your family members who didn't want to murder you." Katherine paused. "You turned it all off."_

Katherine opened her eyes to see that she's back in the Salvatore boarding house. The memory given to her by Elijah was too strong for her to hold unto. Yes, it was a time when Elijah had closed his humanity. Something an Original has never done before. The surprising thing was, out of all the Originals, it was Elijah who had done it first.

"Are you okay, Katerina?" Elijah asked out of concern. Just then as she looked into his eyes, the memory haunted her. His eyes now were full of warmth but at the time with his humanity off it were sheer cold. It was something even Klaus would shudder from.

"I'm fine. There was just a lapse. Let's continue." She said, squeezing Elijah's hand. She had a little time left, and she's not gonna spend it with sympathy looks from Elijah. Elijah looked at her doubting if he should go on but Katherine gave him a look he simply cannot refuse.

_If Katherine was being completely honest, douchebag Elijah would have made a hell of a crime partner. Without Elijah's emotions he became a ruthless, immoral monster that Katherine was used to working with. No one would have to tell her not to do the things she needed to and no one had to condemn her for the damage that would be made on the way._

"_I'm leaving by tonight. They leave for tomorrow morning so I might as well get there first." Katherine said as she sifted through her clothes. She was going hiking; she might as well look presentable for it._

"_Good. I count on it that you won't ruin the plan, yes?" Elijah asked. Katherine stopped what she was doing to look at Elijah and she crossed her arms._

"_What does that mean?" She says. Elijah vamp speeds and pins her to the wall. His hand surrounding her neck._

"_I meant that if you do anything that compromises this plan, I would not hesitate to drive a stake into your heart." Elijah said so coldly. His words pierced into Katherine, as if it was already the stake that punctured her heart but she reminded herself that this wasn't the Elijah she knew. Katherine has been an expert when it comes to turning off emotions. She's done it more than she could count. Hell, her humanity switch now was still halfway on. Elijah might be an Original but he was a first timer and Katherine has her ways around first timers._

_Katherine gave him a smug smile. "Playing me at my own game now, __**Lord Elijah**__." She says. Katherine notices Elijah's face change. "What? Is it something I said? Did I make you __**feel**__ something?" Katherine says. Elijah tightens her grip on her. "What is it Elijah?" She says almost gasping for air. "Do you feel nostalgic? Anger? Annoyance? Even maybe a little lust?"_

_Elijah finally let go of her but as Katherine took one breath. "I know what you're doing Katerina. You're making me bring back my humanity." He says as he sits on one of the wooden chairs. "I find this quite ironic since I have always been the one who talked about morals."_

"_You still are that person, 'Lijah." She says. Elijah just smiles at her._

"_I find it amusing how you of all people are trying to bring me back, Katerina." He says as he stood up, walking behind the chair. "Being concerned does not suit you."_

"_I do care for you, Elijah. I always have." She says with such sincerity but Elijah doesn't acknowledge this._

"_We all know who you are Katerina. You are a heartless murderer. You are a monster." Elijah says harshly._

"_You believed that because you loved me." Katherine gives him a half smile. What Elijah said wasn't new to her. It was something everyone tells her. It was more of an old proclamation._

"_Love?" Katherine stiffened at Elijah's change of voice. It was filled with venom. "Did you really think I had affections for you, __**Katherine**__?" Elijah laughed a laugh that made Katherine uncomfortable. "Once I saw the monster you were I gave up on you. You were irredeemable. I was a fool to believe that you were the girl you once were. I didn't love you, I took pity on you." Katherine took a step back. Her anger boiled. How dare he talk to her that way?! Her fangs grew and her veins showed. She was about to attack Elijah when he pinned her to the wall with one of the legs of the chair in his hand._

"_Do it, then. Stake me." Katherine challenged. Elijah didn't even blink. "No? Well, let me help you with that, milord." She said as she took Elijah's stake and drives it through her heart. It should have been her heart, but Elijah's hands were too fast and it ended at Katherine's shoulder blades. Elijah pulled the stake out and threw it inches away from them. "Took you long enough." She says as Elijah gave her a passionate kiss._

Just as Elijah opened his eyes, the slow rhythm of a heartbeat that Elijah was focused on suddenly stopped and the heart monitor showed a straight line…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't hate me on the ending! Still two more chapters to go guys.**

**Next chapter: Final Goodbye**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola! Here's my super long and super sad chapter. Get your tissues ready guys 'cause spoiler alert: Katherine finally dies in this chapter. My apologies, again, for not updating soon enough.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Final Goodbyes<strong>

Elena, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, and Bonnie awkwardly crowded together in the Salvatore parlour. Who else will be able to do the impossible and put all these people in the same room together with not a single drop of blood shed or the house burning to the ground? It might have taken her death to do it, but she still did it. Let's add this moment to the Katherine Pierce's achievements list.

"What is he doing here?" Tyler said giving Klaus a death glare. Caroline wanted to give him a cautious look but the awkwardness took over.

"I wouldn't miss Katerina's funeral for the world. Just think of it as a milestone. Next to where I killed your mother, ruined your life, and made you the pathetic dog you are now." Klaus answered back. Tyler hissed and was about to attack Klaus when Caroline stepped in.

"Stop it, you two!" Caroline said preventing the two hybrids from clashing.

"If it wasn't awkward enough, Blondie steps in and saves the day." Damon commented as he drank a glass of bourbon. Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie simultaneously rolled her eyes. "Bourbon, anyone?" Damon graciously offered.

"If we're gonna sit here and wait a little longer, I'll have one." Matt said, everyone looking at him with judgemental looks. "What?! I've been buried six feet into the ground today."

"And remember who got you out." Rebekah said with a flirtatious smile and Matt grinned back.

"Please don't do… that." Damon said as he handed Matt a glass of Bourbon.

"Seeing my sister flirt with the quarterback made me queasy. I would fancy a drink." Klaus said he gave Rebekah a disgusted look.

"I'll have one too." Stefan requested.

"What's taking them so long? Aren't you guys worried about how long Elijah has been in there and why we can't hear anything?" Elena said as she paced back and forth.

"Knowing my brother he's probably throwing sentiments around Katerina as we speak.-" Klaus answered as he was handed a glass by Damon. "-and this… Nadia has been graceful enough to make Stefan's room a soundproof booth."

"Nadia?" Elena asked in confusion.

"Yeah. She went here to try and persuade Katherine to do the passenger spell. The one that her ex- boyfriend Gregor did to Matt. She said she had her Traveller friends do some sort of privacy spell so we wouldn't hear their conversation but Damon took her down before she could even talk to Katherine." Jeremy explained.

"So where's Nadia?" Caroline asked.

"In the cellar, vervained and knocked out." Damon answered.

"Well, as much as I fancy the pep talks, I have a kingdom to run in New Orleans. So if none of you would mind, I'll be pulling my brother back from his nostalgia and bid my farewell to Katerina." Klaus said standing up.

"You could just do it here." Bonnie said, making herself present for the first time. She was looking straight at Katherine who was leaning on the frame of the entrance to the parlour. Everyone had their eyes on Bonnie with a shocked face. Katherine found it amusing, how shocked they were, since they've all been waiting for this moment to arrive.

"No." Damon managed to muster.

The smile on Katherine's face disappeared. It was replaced with the same surprised look on her face. She looked at herself. Her hands were unwrinkled, she was young again, maybe at another situation she would have felt glad about it but now, it just meant one thing. It meant that it was over and Katherine Pierce, the one known as a survivor, is dead. No, she's not going down that easy.

"No. No. No. No!" Katherine said as she ran upstairs to the younger Salvatore's bedroom. She opened the door to see Elijah cradling her in his arms, with tears in his eyes. She froze. She had seen Elijah like this once, that night in New York, the day he turned his emotions back on. She saw a man who was put in a pit of fire. A man full of grief.

_Katherine pulled the stake from her shoulder as Elijah looked around to see the damage that he has done. The guilt, the pain, the grief. Everything was coming back to him and she knew it. She had to contain it._

"_I'll just compel someone to clean this up for us." Katherine said. Elijah gave no reaction. He just sat by the bed and dug his face deep in his hands. "Kol is dead, Katerina." He said in a tone so miserable that Katherine cannot even describe it. Elijah might be an Original but he's still a vampire and a thousand years can make you stronger but it also makes you weaker._

_Katherine wanted to comfort him, to tell him that it's going to be okay but she knows it won't be. She knows exactly what Elijah feels. This was what she felt when Klaus had killed her family. The loss, the grief, the feeling like you are never gonna get over it. That everything was your fault because you weren't there to protect them. She had hidden those feelings so deep inside her that she's almost forgotten about it, until now._

_There was a pain in her, something she couldn't understand. It was like all his pain was hers too. Even without trying Elijah just had this effect on her. She wanted to make his pain go away but she doesn't know how. She hated how she was helpless. She was so used to inflicting pain on others that she doesn't even know how to remedy it._

_Katherine kneeled in front of Elijah and she slowly took his hands and held it into hers. She looked deep into his eyes and saw a man who was burning and that was it. She didn't see an immortal being. She just saw a man grieving over the loss of his brother. Ironic since just a while ago, she had seen a man without an inch of humanity._

"_Elijah, you will never be this way again. I promise."_

Katherine cringed. She broke her promise. She needed to make it up to him. She needed more time. She can't die yet; she can't leave him like this. She needed the will to live not for her but for him. She needed to live long enough for him to let her go. Without thinking, she jumped back into her body.

Katherine gasped for air as she was brought back to life. She was in Elijah's arms and he was as surprised as she was. She looked at the door and saw that Bonnie was there. "I just need a few more minutes Bonnie, and then you can go Grim Reaper on me." Katherine said. Bonnie nodded and went downstairs.

"Elijah, I need you to do something for me." Katherine said sitting up straight. Elijah offered to help but she refused. She needed to say this now.

"Anything." Elijah replied.

"I want you to forget about me." Katherine said painfully. Elijah felt as if he was stabbed with a silver dagger. What Katherine was asking from him was impossible. How could she ask him that when it was impossible for him to do?

"Katerina, I don't understand. Even if it's possible, I won't be able to do what you ask of me." Elijah answered. Katherine raised her hand to put it on his cheek but he turned away from her. Clearly confused and angry with her, despite her condition.

"'Lijah please." She pleaded as she pulled his arm making him face her once more. Tears were now present in her eyes. "I love you, Elijah."

"And I love you. Precisely why I refuse to do what you ask."

"And because of that love, I want you to let me go. I want you to be happy. I want you to meet a girl who you'll love just like how much you loved me and for her to love you back. I want you to find someone who won't run away, someone who your brother doesn't want to kill. I want you to find someone who would see you the way I do because the only thing I'm scared of more than death is knowing that you didn't live the way you should have. The only thing I'm scared of more than dying is to see you in pain. I promised you that you'll never be that man I saw months ago in New York. This… this is the only way I could keep my promise." For the first time in a long time, Katherine allowed herself to look weak. She allowed herself to feel weak and be weak in front of Elijah. The one talking is no longer Katherine Pierce. It was Katerina Petrova.

"Why do you have to be so cruel, Katerina?" Elijah's tone was like shards of ice. Sharp, cold, and unnerving. He stood by the window overlooking at the Salvatore garden. "Five hundred years and still you look at me as a fool, strung up on your fingertips. Do you really think so low of me?" He now faced Katherine. "Nevertheless, I have to disagree with you. The promise you spoke off, I never expected it to be kept. If there's one thing about you and me, it's that only one of us is a person of their word and between us, you are the one they call manipulative is it not?" Elijah asked rhetorically, Katherine just smirked. Elijah smiled but only for a brief moment as his face was serious again. "You cannot make me forget you, I will not allow it. It's a common mistake for me, to allow you to do things you want but now I realized that if there's one thing I regretted the most, it's that I allowed you to run away from me. And this… It's just you running away from me again and this time, I'm not going to allow you to escape from my grasp. Never again."

Katherine smiled, her eyes welling up with tears. With all her might, she stood up and hugged Elijah as tight as she could and he hugged her back. In her entire life, no one has loved her as much as Elijah did. As hard as it for them to admit, some did fell in love with her. Damon Salvatore, Mason Lockwood, even Stefan Salvatore. All of them let her do the things she wanted, and did the things she wanted. None of them loved her enough to stop her from stringing them along because what they felt wasn't as real as what Elijah felt for her. He was the only one she loved enough to stop her games and let him have the controls. Elijah was right; he wasn't hung up on Katherine. Katherine was hung up on him.

"Close your eyes Katerina." And she obliged.

_The moment she closed her eyes, she saw that alley in Willoughby, where she remembered telling Elijah she loved him, and he was more than a means of survival. She remembered her hate for Elena, not because she had everything she wanted but because she drove Elijah away. She also saw the street just across the alley where she had given him the cure the same night, to fight for him. "You don't owe me anything." Her words echoed into her brain. She remembered how painful it was, the look in his face, his doubt._

"_You may not believe me, but I fought for you." Elijah said. "I asked Klaus to give you your freedom and you know what he told me?" Katherine waited for him to continue. "He said: '_I am not the one chasing her. You are_.'" There was a moment of silence. Klaus was right. It wasn't him who told Elijah to find her, Elijah decided it for himself. Elijah was so caught up with his brother's anger that he didn't realize that all those years, Katherine wasn't running away from Klaus at all. She was running away from Elijah, the whole time._

"_Five hundred years, I was running from the one thing that could've made me happy. The ironic twist that is called my life." Katherine said as she entered the pavilion where she and Elijah were supposed to meet._

"_I truly am sorry, that it has come to this." Elijah said._

"_Elijah, I'm dying. It doesn't really matter. What matters now, is this moment. Our moment." Katherine replied as she held Elijah's hand. She was supposed to be angry, spiteful, and maybe even a little sad but she wasn't. She knew there was no point to it and Elijah knew that too._

"_You're right." Elijah kisses Katherine's forehead. "This moment is ours. If it's not too late…" Elijah was up on one knee, one hand holding Katherine's and the other a box from his coat pocket. "Katerina Petrova, I swear to love you always and forever. Even if death does us part."_

"_Elijah… I…" she can't find words to say. Katherine Pierce, speechless._

"_Just say yes." Elijah smirked._

"_Yes, Elijah. Yes!" Katherine said and Elijah put the diamond ring one her finger and picked her up and spun her around. "Elijah Mikaelson, you are the only person I have ever loved." She said as she gave him her final kiss. "I'll be looking over you." She whispered as their foreheads touched._

Elijah opened his eyes and found a lifeless Katherine in his arms. He carried her back to her bed and took a box out of his side pocket. He opened it and revealed the same diamond ring he had shown her in her dream. He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. "Goodbye, Katerina."

Katherine, now a ghost, wiped a single tear that fell on her cheek. "Goodbye, Elijah."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Last Forever<strong>

**One last chapter guys. Oh and after re-watching American Gothic, Gone Girl, and all the episodes of the Originals for the hundredth time, I have thought of an amazing story that I'm gonna post the same day I post the last chapter. Look out for that one. ;)**

**Thanks for those who keeps supporting this story. Please leave a review or a message for me. I love reading feedbacks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is. The very last chapter. I really hope you enjoyed reading my improvisation of 500 Years Of Solitude as much as I enjoyed writing it. You'll see more from me, I hope. Hahaha. Well, enjoy!**

****Disclaimer: Don't own TVD or any of it's characters. The whole concept of this story is mine tho.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Last Forever<strong>

Elijah looked out at the horizon as he sat at the roof of the Salvatore Mansion. He watched as the sun slowly set and the day almost come to an end. Tomorrow, he'll be at the Abattoir Compound in New Orleans pretending like nothing happened like his brother had requested.

"_Well brother, I thought you would take forever. It's time for us to go." Klaus said as he pulled Rebekah out the door with him._

"_Klaus let go of me." Rebekah squirmed for Klaus to let her go. Elijah did not move from where he stood._

"_I'll be leaving tomorrow." Elijah said that got Klaus frozen in his tracks._

"_I'm sorry. I don't think I understand…" Klaus said obviously disappointed and pissed off._

"_I am going to make sure Katerina has a proper burial. She deserves one." Elijah said putting his hands in his pockets. Klaus looked more infuriated._

"_Brother…" Klaus calmed himself down first. "Katerina could be thrown in mud at the center of town and she would still deserve it. We need to get back to New Orleans, or have you forgotten our responsibilities there?" Klaus' voice had such venom but Elijah looked unaffected._

"_Then you and Rebekah go home tonight. I'll follow." Elijah said in resolution._

"_Elijah, I... I know what Katerina meant to you." Klaus said, trying to be sensitive for once. "I have given to your request brother. I allowed you to come with us here in Mystic Falls and leave Marcel in charge despite his current state. But I will not allow another death make my companions look anymore weak, especially you. You are coming back to me in New Orleans and you are going to pretend like this never happened. Do you understand?" Klaus said._

"_Let him be, Niklaus. He's grieving. You won't know about it since the only thing you do is cause grief." Rebekah said siding with Elijah. Klaus' face stiffened but he slowly softened it and smiled._

"_Fine. I'll let our dear brother indulge in his sentiments. But remember what I said brother, the moment you step back in the French Quarter, you will take every memory, every emotion and leave it here in Mystic Falls." Klaus said as he walks away._

"You were lucky." Elijah's thoughts were cut off by Elena's voice behind him. Her wavy hair sways as the wind hits her face. She was looking at him with such sympathy. He always had a connection with Elena, but not in a way others would think. She was kind and good natured. She was the only person who trusted him, when no one else in Mystic Falls did. She reminded him of himself when he was human, and he was happy that even as a vampire she still attained those qualities. "I never even got to talk to her."

"You? I thought you loathed Katerina?" Elijah said still looking at the horizon.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I do hate her. I hate her so much but even with so much hatred, I still wanted to thank her." Elena said as she sat next to Elijah and watched the sunset along with him. Elijah looked at her, confused with her statement. "I wanted to thank her because if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be what I am now."

"What? A vampire?" He asks jokingly. Elena gave him a smile.

"I just came to thinking. If it wasn't for her Stefan and Damon wouldn't be vampires. They wouldn't have come back to Mystic Falls. I wouldn't have known Bonnie was a witch. Caroline would still be a crazy control freak. I would still be that crazy 17 year old girl drinking booze and partying like there's no tomorrow. I would be living an ordinary life." She sighed deeply.

"And isn't that what you have always wanted?" Elijah asks.

"There are times I did. There are times when I prayed and I wished everything was simple again but as time goes by I realize that I actually like who I am now. I've accepted it. I never thought I could have, but I have, and that's because of her. I never thanked her for that." Elena said staring as the sun's corona shined slightly above the trees.

"Elena, I know Katerina was not in any circumstance kind to you but I wanted you to know that when she takes matters to her own hands—"

"She did it to survive." Elena said finishing Elijah's sentence. "You don't have to make excuses for her, Elijah. I know. Somehow, I've learned to forgive her. I mean, she's dead. What's the point in keeping all that anger?" She said smiling, still staring ahead. "Katherine always said, I had everything she ever wanted but she had everything she needed. She had you." Elena held Elijah's hand and looked at him sweetly.

Elijah smiled at her. He now understands why everyone would die for her. He understood why people wanted to be around her. He had always liked her, and now, there's no one he admired more than Elena Gilbert. "Thank you, Elena." He says as the sun finally sets and darkness filled the night sky.

After watching the sunset, Elena and Elijah jumped off the roof. Elena bid her goodbyes and Damon went and drove her to Whitmore College. Bonnie went to go to the town. Caroline, Jeremy, and Matt went to the Grill which leaves Stefan and Elijah in the mansion.

"Well, I covered Katherine's body with my sheets. She looks like she's sleeping in my bed." Stefan says as he enters the parlour and pours himself a drink.

"I would like to bury Katerina's body properly, Stefan." Elijah said as he was given a glass by Stefan. Stefan nods at Elijah's suggestion.

"I think she needs one. After all, she wouldn't want dirt going all over her clothes." Stefan said with a faint smile, remembering Katherine's moment of vanity earlier that morning. Elijah looked at him intently. He saw the sympathy he had for her in his eyes. Elijah didn't see the look of victory like the others had.

"Stefan, you might not believe her but she did love you. I know when she fancies a man, and what she felt for you, it was real." Elijah said.

"I know." Stefan downed her drink. "She just loved you more." He pours another in his glass. "When I met her, I always have wondered why there was this emptiness in her. At that time, I thought I could fill it. Then for a long time I hated her for everything she's done but somehow, not being able to fill her emptiness was one of those reasons why I hated her. Then I knew why, it was because the emptiness wasn't mine to fill. It was yours."

Elijah stood there in awe of the younger Salvatore. He was at a loss for words. He was about to speak when Nadia Petrova walked in and snapped Stefan's neck. "That's for not letting me revive my mother." He said as she kicked him in the gut.

"Kicking a person while they're down." Elijah said with a smirk.

"It's a Petrova specialty." Nadia said as she faced Elijah.

"So you must be Nadia." Elijah said as he took a look at Katherine's daughter. She was absolutely beautiful, she had that piercing stare, the same Olive skin, and chocolate brown curls. She was just like her mother.

"And you must be Elijah Mikaelson. My mother has told me absolutely nothing about you." Nadia said arrogantly, clearly angry.

"I'm sorry about your fate. If I had known, I would've—"

"I know. You're the moral Original." Nadia said as she took Stefan's drink and downed it. "I could've made her live longer." She said as she held the Traveller's Knife in her hand. "She would still be alive."

"Perhaps. But that doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Elijah said putting down his untouched glass of scotch. Nadia throws him the knife but he was able to catch it.

"I missed. Too bad." Nadia says.

"I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to know her." Elijah says in sympathy as he puts the knife down. "I can relate to you, I searched for her for a long time as well."

"Your brother is the reason why she ran away." Nadia says matter-of-factly.

"No. I'm the reason she ran away. And I apologize for that." Nadia looks at Elijah, confused. But she just shakes her head. "I know you might not be able to forgive me and you needn't worry. You don't have to. But I just wanted to say it."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do now. She's gone. The only reason why I lived is gone." Nadia said in a defeated tone.

"Then live your life like you were supposed to." Bonnie said that took both Elijah and Nadia by surprise. "Katherine made me come back. Sorry." Nadia just smiled. "Katherine says that…"

"You, my lovely daughter, need to get your ass out of Mystic Falls and go and fly all over the world. You need to find a man, and be happy. Live the life that you deserve before it's all gone." Katherine said and Bonnie repeated her exact words to Nadia.

"You are one crazy bitch, Katherine." Nadia says. "Hey Elijah?" Nadia turns to face Elijah. "Thank you for loving my mother." She smiles and Katherine smiles herself. "And if you want to make it up to me, you have to tell me crazy stories about her in 1492." Katherine rolls her eyes but a grin was still on her face. Elijah nods and Nadia vamp speeds her way out.

"Katherine says that you should check your coat pocket." Bonnie says to Elijah. He nods to her and she leaves. Once Elijah hears the door shut he looks at his coat pocket and saw that there was a note. He read it intently and he smiled to himself. He got up and put Stefan on the sofa, just to give courtesy. Then he went and picked up Katherine and put her in his car.

It's been three days and Elijah has yet to come back to New Orleans. Klaus paced back and forth as he waited patiently for Elijah to pick up the phone. After multiple rings, he finally picks the phone up.

"Elijah, where are you? I think you've drowned enough in your sentiments." Klaus said angrily.

"I'm in England, brother. Paying my respects. I'll be home soon enough." Elijah replied coolly, which made Klaus angrier.

"You better make sure soon, means tomorrow or there will be consequences." Klaus threatens as he hangs up. Elijah stood at Katherine's grave. It was hidden in a flowerbed of roses near the stone seat where she and Elijah had talked in 1492. It had been 500 years but the garden looked almost exactly the same. The grass was green and the sunlight shone brightly. Elijah looked at the gravestone and crouched down to trace the letters written upon it.

_Katerina Petrova  
>April 2 1475- March 23 2012<br>Katherine Pierce, a survivor._

Elijah closed his eyes and he knew she was there standing next to him. He stood up and faced her. He had memorized her features that he knew exactly where her face was. He raised his hand to touch her cheek and Katherine touched his hand. They couldn't feel each other but they knew. "I love you Katerina. I'll never get tired of saying that." Elijah whispers. Katherine got to her tiptoes and kissed him and somehow Elijah felt it. He felt her lips brush against his. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. Even if it was barely in a whisper he heard her say it, "Always and forever, Elijah. Always and forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is it. Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story despite my typos and grammatical errors. You guys are cool. Keep supporting Kalijah, guys. Their spirit lives on!**


End file.
